Leave Me Lying Here
by Anti-Censorship Bitch
Summary: Starts at ch. 21 because I was booted. AU: Will is adopted by the Swann family as a youth and Biker Jack kidnaps him for randsom, but things go wrong... don't they always? read my profile to find out about where the rest can be found.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Leave Me Lying Here (21/?) 08/23/03  
  
Author: Lydia NightShade (nightshade10312001@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will; Ana Maria/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Warnings: Swearing, angst, some fluffy-muffy sap crap, rimming, and cheesy porn dialogue...  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I own nothing! I'm a pathetic college student that can't seem to stop writing gay porn! LoL! It's a sickness really....or an obsession....hmmmm. The title is a line from the Veruca Salt song Volcano Girls. I don't own that either I just think it goes well with the fic and I love Veruca Salt!  
  
Beta: Mistaya  
  
Feedback: Don't make me go kamikaze on yo ass!  
  
Summary: This chapter's a little slow, but the action picks up again soon... next chapter to be precise... well as long as I get it all out right. So don't give up! I promise more action, life threatening situations, angst and all the jazz.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh yeah! I was sitting here staring at the screen wondering what the fuck it was I wanted to say *smacks forehead* Duuuurrrr! Yes, just because I'm bringing up the sequel doesn't mean this story's almost done. I'm serious; I've got lots still in store for our babies! Muwahahahahahahahahaa! Norrington's issues will not be FULLY resolved until the sequel, but I've got a lot of shiznit to tie up and take care of before I get to the end of this puppy. *comic book store man voice* Longest story ever...  
  
Author's Notes 2: *~*~*~* denotes scene change or passage of time and "speech" 'thoughts'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The couple lay quietly in their bed. Will had rolled over so he was facing away from Jack and cuddling the blankets to himself. Jack was still on his back, sprawled out in his own unique fashion, snoring rather loudly. He began to stir and twitch, his face crinkling up in worry and fear. He started moaning in discomfort and moved his arms, mumbling protests as he went.  
  
"No..." He started to twist more, waking the young man next to him. "NO!"  
  
"Jack!" Will's worried voice called, shaking the older man. Jack eyes burst open to see his young companion looking at him with concern, his eyes wide and alarmed. He wiped at the biker's sweaty brow and spoke soft words of comfort. The older man looked at him with confusion for a moment before his eyes cleared and the nightmare dissipated. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um... just ducky." He said, his voice hollow and empty. "Just some old ghosts." He ran his hand down the side of his youthful lover's face and found a cut, followed by a nasty bruise. He jerked his hand away and sat up as quickly as his injury would allow. "What the devil is this?! When did you get that?" he asked frantically. Will looked at him oddly before frowning.  
  
"Don't you remember? That Peter guy caught me using his credit card and beat the snot out of me. I can't believe you've forgotten it." Jack looked at him as if he were mad, taking in the boy's appearance for the first time. He noticed many bruises all over the teen's body, ugly bruises and welts as well.  
  
"My god, how could someone do this to you?"  
  
"Happens all the time around you, thought you liked it that way." Will said nonchalantly. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but there was a knock at the door. Before he could say anything Will hopped off the bed and started heading for it.  
  
"I'll get it." Jack tried to grab the teen's arm, a feeling of dread in his stomach.  
  
"No! Will wait!" Jack called after him, scrambling to catch up with his lover. However, the cover's seemed to take on a life of themselves and refused to disentangle from his body. By the time he'd freed himself and made it to the hall he saw William opening the door to find James Norrington on the other side, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Will, get away from there!" Jack screamed, his panic evident for all to see. His lover turned to look at him, a confused smile on his face. Then he heard it, the deafening sound of a forty-five millimeter going off. He felt the hot spray of his lover's blood as it splashed his face and saw the look of shock and pain hit the youth.  
  
"J-Jack..." Will breathed, starting to faint as he fell forward. Jack moved to catch him, but he couldn't make it in time and William hit the floor, his body breaking into tiny pieces. Jack fell to his knees, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"That was fun," Norrington's slick voice cackled as he stared down at his broken enemy. Jack looked up in despair and watched as Norrington and his thugs laughed and disappeared into black vapors. He remained on the floor staring at the broken pieces of his innocent companion. He whimpered in grief as he fervently began to try to put the pieces back together, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Done it again, haven't you, baby brother," A sly female voice said apathetically. Jack looked up to see a woman with brown wavy hair and grey eyes looking at him with his same smirk. She was petite and dressed in a white tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans.  
  
"M-Maggie?" he gasped, looking at her with unbelieving eyes. He shook his head and started scooting back across the floor. "No, no you're dead!" he shouted. "You're dead!"  
  
"I know, such a drag really. But I wouldn't have been if you could take better care of those you love." She laughed and nodded to the shattered pieces of William Swann. "It's really rather amusing to watch you fuck up over and over. First you couldn't protect mom, then you let me get involved with that asshole Benjamin and didn't do anything. Now look what you've done to this poor innocent. He looked to you for safety and you got him killed."  
  
"I... I didn't mean to..." He insisted, his voice trembling, still holding the pieces in his hands.  
  
"I... I didn't mean to! Wah, wah, wah!" His sister mocked, leaning over him and laughing. "You're so pathetic, Jackie! You always have been! Can't take care of anyone—not even yourself, you worthless, sniveling excuse for a man!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Jack's screeched, covering his ears and closing his eyes.  
  
He popped open his eyes as he shot up in bed, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His breath was shallow and panicked. Jack ran a hand down his face and sniffled, some tears still in his eyes. That had been his most vivid nightmare yet. He turned to find Will still sound asleep, still wrapped up in the over stuffed comforter. He looked so fragile and naïve it made Jack want to cry more.  
  
"Thank the gods," he breathed, pulling the teen into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest. Will mewled and cracked open his eyes briefly, smiling tiredly before snuggling in closer.  
  
"Mmm warm," he mumbled contentedly, kissing Jack's chest before he fell back to sleep. Jack placed a soft kiss against his lover's forehead and breathed in the younger man's scent, trying to chase away the bad dreams. He felt his tremors slowly subsiding as he ran his fingers through the silky curls and breathed in the unique scent that was William Turner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will awoke slowly, his eyes cracking open to see Jack still sleeping. He wanted to ask why the older man had woken him up earlier, but it didn't seem important anymore. Just staring at the biker's slack features while he was in a peaceful sleep, for once, seemed to be the most important thing.  
  
He was still having trouble believing what had actually happened between them last night. Had he really willingly made love with his kidnapper?  
  
'Made love? Since when do you use that expression for casual sex?' Will shrugged it off, not wanting to delve too deeply into those questions and thoughts. Jack's strong arms were still wrapped around him protectively and that was the best feeling of his life. That was what he wanted to concentrate on. He had just had the best night of his life and was sleeping in a four-star hotel suite with a dashing, handsome man that cared enough to let him take control. Why sour that with worries of where they would go next?  
  
'I just want to be happy for once,' Will thought solemnly as he gazed at the older man. He brushed aside a jeweled dread and started to kiss his sleeping lover softly. Jack made a small noise of protest as he woke up, but soon caught on and reached up to pull Will closer and deepening the kiss.  
  
"You should do that every morning, sexy baby," the biker replied sleepily. He twirled his fingers into Will's silky curls and placed light kisses all over his face. Will sighed and moved in closer to the older man, enjoying the affection. "You're beautiful when you first wake up—hair messed from sex, my scent all over you, and completely nakey!" He teased, rolling them so he could lay on top of Will, nestled between his smooth legs.  
  
"I thought you were too sore to be on top," Will laughed, moaning as the older man leaned down to kiss him. His moaning increased as Jack started to swivel his hips causing them to rub against one another. Jack chuckled lecherously against the teen's soft lips and pulled back only enough to speak.  
  
"Only for heavy activity," he purred, before licking Will's lips playfully and increasing the movement of his hips. Will closed his eyes and continued kissing the older man. It was torturously slow, but incredibly erotic. Slowly their breathing became heavier and Will began grinding up in a desperate attempt to get more friction. Jack found himself smiling and moaning at all the tiny mewls and whimpers that escaped his lover's throat and were subsequently swallowed by his own mouth.  
  
They continued to move together in an equally arousing and maddening way. Jack pulled away from Will's swollen lips and moved to the teen's dusky nipples, tracing them with the tip of his tongue in a teasing motion. Will arched into the touch, mewling wantonly and gasping for more contact. He dug his fingers into the biker's thick dreads and twisted his body in an attempt to get more contact. The youth was so animate that he almost accidentally bucked Jack right off him.  
  
"Careful now, little one... I'm an injured man," Jack panted jovially, swiping back the sweaty hair from Will's face. Will frowned nervously, but his eyes were still clouded with lust.  
  
"S-sorry... I just... I need..."  
  
"Shhhh... I know what you need." Jack silenced him with a fierce kiss before he trailed a line down Will's jaw, to his neck, chest, stomach, and thighs. When he got to the smooth expanse of pale flesh he nibbled on the sensitive flesh causing his lover to squeal. Jack purposefully ignored Will's throbbing sex and instead ran his finger teasingly over the sacks underneath. Just some feather light touches to make Will pulse with need.  
  
"You're beautiful like this, you know." Will looked down at him pleadingly, his shaft already dripping. Jack knew what he wanted, but he had something else in mind for the youth. He took hold of Will's thighs and lifted them up to expose his opening. "What do you taste like, precious?" He asked huskily, darting his tongue out to trace the teen's hole. Will let out a startled gasp at the thought and shuttered, his thighs quivering with need and excitement.  
  
"A-are you s-sure?" He questioned, his voice quavering with insecurity and arousal. A mischievous grin spread over the biker's face showing off his golden false teeth.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sure." He leaned back down and started to lick Will again, slowly pushing his tongue further inside his lover's hot tight body.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Oh, shit!" Will panted, alternating between fisting the sheets and covering his face. He didn't seem to know what to do with all himself. Jack had to increase his grip just to keep the youth in place in order to do his job.  
  
It wasn't long before Will climaxed violently in large copious globs, his entire body tingling. Jack crawled back up the youthful body, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He kissed Will tenderly and ran his fingers up and down his sides. It took a few moments before Will's eyes focused again and recognition could be seen again. He instantly felt Jack's still pulsating need against his body and rolled the biker onto his back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What I wanted to do that night we got high," Will answered simply, before taking the older man into his mouth. Jack groaned deep in his throat and bucked up on reflex. He heard the slight gagging noise and cringed.  
  
"Sorry about that, luv. It's been a while." Will rolled his eyes, but went back to his task anyway. He started to kiss up the side of Jack's shaft before suckling the head and then finally swallowing him as much as he could. "Mmmm, very good... oh, Will," he sighed as the teen rolled his tongue around the tip. "I'm... haaaa..." He pulled Will off his sex just before it exploded. Will watched the fountain of fluid with fascination, tracing patterns in it on Jack's chest once it was finished.  
  
"I would have swallowed." He mumbled, laying down next to Jack.  
  
"It's not safe."  
  
"You swallowed me."  
  
"That's different. You haven't been a whore like me," Jack chuckled. "I don't remember the last time I got tested. I don't want to give you anything." Will's eyes lit up at the concern he heard in Jack's voice and he smiled. Jack caught it and darted his eyes away, squirming in discomfort. "Not that I care, I just don't want your daddy getting all pissed at me and pressing charges when they catch us," he said dismissively.  
  
"/When/ they catch us?" Will asked, his voice somewhat shocked. Jack just shrugged.  
  
"It's inevitable, precious." Will frowned and wrapped his arm around Jack's torso.  
  
"I don't wanna go back... I want to see Lizzie, but... but... they all hate me there. I want to stay with you—have adventures." Jack patted Will's head and smiled at the sentiment.  
  
"Life on the road isn't all fun and games, William. There's cold nights, little food, constant moving and changing. You're too young for that, you need stability." He felt Will's grip on him increase and couldn't help but to squeeze back. "Let's just enjoy what we have now, savvy?" Will sniffled slightly, but nodded.  
  
"Savvy," he murmured, snuggling up to Jack and intertwining their legs. He lay quiet for a moment before whispering indignantly, almost as if it was meant only for his ears. "I /would/ be able to handle it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been about two weeks that the gruesome twosome had stayed in the classy hotel, fully exploring the other's body. Jack had taught his young protégé the ways of the flesh and Will was more than eager to learn. They had broken in every room in almost every position. They had also finished the rest of the pot. Jack had been down to see their friends during the nightshift in an attempt to get more, but they didn't have any, losing their connections when they moved.  
  
Will had invited them up for visits during the day, since they were the only ones Jack allowed him to see. Not that he knew anyone else anyway. He spent the majority of his days hanging out with the two quirky clerks and most of his nights writhing in ecstasy. It was a great existence, but Will was getting bored. He didn't like spending all his time cooped up in a hotel suite like a prostitute.  
  
"Where do you think he goes all day?" He asked Billeh, who was munching on some combos that he brought up with him. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... biker bars? Gay bars?"  
  
"You see, Jack is like the wind," his female companion began before Billeh threw a pillow at her. (1)  
  
"No! Not your damn 'wind' speech again!" He covered his ears and scowled at her. "It's so fucking annoying, she tries to pretend she's all amazing and philosophical, but the point dies before it's ever really born." Will chuckled at the red head's miffed expression. She opened her mouth as if to protest, but then quit.  
  
"Okay, yeah... so what."  
  
"You two are so silly. Thanks for spending time with me, though. It gets pretty lonely up here all by myself."  
  
"All by my seee-elllf—don't wanna be, all by my seeee-elllf anymooo- ooorre..." Both comrades burst into an off key rendition of Celine Dion's famous ballad. Will blushed, but laughed.  
  
"You're hopeless, both of you," Will sighed, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"Yes, but that's what makes us great." Billeh responded, grinning candidly. He looked at his watch and jumped. "Shit! We gotta get back to work!" His companion groaned and threw the combos bag back on the bed.  
  
"Aww crap!" She stood up and straightened her uniform vest and black velvet skirt. "Talk to you later, Willie." Will waved as they left, already feeling the loneliness consume him. They rushed out the door, leaving silence in their wake. Will frowned and pulled the covers up to his chest. He was still naked from the night before; his visitors had surprised him by taking on a double shift and thus surprising him with breakfast.  
  
Will grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels; mostly infomercials and crappy talk shows. He grumbled turned the brain puddifying machine off. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Finding the view boring he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
Suddenly, a small tickling sensation touched his nose; Will wiggled it to get rid of the feeling, but it was persistent. As he concentrated more on it he realized he felt little legs on his nose. Will's eyes burst open and he screamed as he found two little eyes and furry antennae looking back at him. His exclamation started the little moth and it flew off his face and over to the desk.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me, you little bugger!" He rubbed his face reflexively, glaring at his tiny visitor. "Well, at least you weren't a spider." He shuddered at the thought as he slowly crept off the bed. Making sure the comforter was still wrapped around him he snatched up the tiny insect in his hand and headed for the balcony. "Back to Gandalf with you little buddy—tell him I said 'hey.'" (2)  
  
Will opened his hand once outside, letting the moth fly out unharmed and back into the world bellow. He leaned against the railing, wrapping the fluffy comforter around his shoulders as he shivered. His hair was still messy from Jack's session the night before, but he felt strangely at peace. He was also happy that his hair was getting long again. It was almost back to his shoulders again. Jack kept threatening to cut it again, but Will would just brush a part of the biker's anatomy suggestively and suddenly the subject was forgotten. Fancy that.  
  
The sun was setting, casting a beautiful array of colors across the skyline. Will pulled up one of the chairs from the small sitting area and nestled himself down, using the comforter as an almost cocoon. He watched the sky slowly darken and noticed other moths gathering around the street lamps as they started to come on, wondering if one of them was the one he rescued.  
  
"And what is my little hostage doing out in the open?" Jack's deep gravely voice purred into his ear. Will shivered as his lover's warm breath tickled the small hairs on his neck. He felt Jack's hands slip down into the comforter and stroke his chest and stomach, warming his cooled skin.  
  
"Mmmm," Will moaned, leaning back so the older man could capture his lips. Jack continued to run his hands up and down the youth's body causing him to mewl into his mouth. "Not outside," Will breathed as he pulled back. Jack frowned, but nodded.  
  
"Very well," he chimed, scooping Will up into his arms and causing the teen to squeal in surprise. "To the bootier!"  
  
"Don't you mean boudoir?" Will corrected, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Whatever, let us have the sex!" he proclaimed, tossing Will onto the bed and quickly pinning him down. "My wound's fully healed and I can finally give you a good and proper fucking," he growled, before kissing Will fiercely. Will wrapped his arms and legs around the older man and moaned, feeling his heart race at the promise.  
  
Their breathing and moaning filled the room and soon everything else was forgotten. The hunched figure on the roof of the building across the road finally stood, his camera reeling from automatically rewinding the film inside. His boss would be very happy to know about the new developments in Jack's relationship with the boy. After all, in their business leverage was everything.  
  
Tbc...  
  
(1) "Jack is like the wind...": Okay, this is probably not funny to anyone else, but what the hell, since I had to have the other note I thought I'd explain the back story to it. This is actually something I said. I was in a really fucked up situation and I had to explain why this one person was so openly manipulating my other friend. Now to tell him it was because he puts up with it and allowed said person to walk all over him just wasn't making it through so I figured since logic wasn't making sense, maybe nonsense would. That's what I came up with... "You see... Jean Doe is like the wind..." I couldn't get past that part before I dissolved into giggles. What can I say? I need logic... (2) The moth and Gandalf reference: For my non-lotr nuts out there. In FOTR, the movie at least, (haven't gotten that far in the book, only up to the council of Elrond) Gandalf is held captive in the second biggest bad guys tower. He escapes by talking to this little moth and then sending it to find the Lord of the Eagles who he then hitches a ride from... I'm talking BIG BIRDS. It also comes back in ROTK... made me smile. I like moths and I try not to kill them if I don't have to, and yes I do talk to them... stop staring at me like that! 


	2. ch22

Title: Leave Me Lying Here (22/?) 08/23/03  
  
Author: Lydia NightShade (nightshade10312001@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will; Ana Maria/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Swearing, angst, some blood, my LOTR worship again.  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I own nothing! I'm a pathetic college student that can't seem to stop writing gay porn! LoL! It's a sickness really....or an obsession....hmmmm. The title is a line from the Veruca Salt song Volcano Girls. I don't own that either I just think it goes well with the fic and I love Veruca Salt!  
  
Beta: Mistaya and Mike  
  
Feedback: I know it gets tiring, but come on! Pretty please with some man- smut on top?  
  
Summary: Will makes Jack take him to see The Two Towers, but things take a turn for the worse like they always do and Jack's nightmare gets a little too close for comfort.  
  
Author's Notes: Poopie! I will do the little German dance for you, it is fun and gay and I will dance it for you! Fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck. FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!!!! BITE ME!!! BITE ME!!! BITE ME!!! BITE ME!!! And all that Jazz! AOOOOOGA!  
  
Author's Notes 2: *~*~*~* denotes scene change or passage of time and "speech" 'thoughts'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will was alone again. Jack was out. Where? He didn't know. The teen grumbled and threw the covers off the bed. He was sick of staying in this hotel all damn day. Tonight they were going to go out!  
  
He walked over to the small sitting area of the master bedroom and dug through Jack's bag. He found a pair of green camouflage pants and a black Harley Davidson t-shirt in the Hot Topic clothes Billeh had been so kind to pick out for him. He pulled out a pair of pink socks because he always secretly liked that color, but never quite had the guts to wear it in abundance. He found a pair of Doc Martins that weren't too big or too small for him and slipped them on as well.  
  
Smoothing out the slight wrinkles in the shirt he trotted to the bathroom to get a look at himself. When he gazed at his reflection he was surprised to find that he actually /liked/ how he looked in the clothes. They weren't his usual style, but they were at least baggy and comfortable, unlike the other clothes Jack had been making him wear.  
  
Plus, these clothes weren't revealing or attention drawing. Running his fingers through his hair he couldn't help but smile as it rested halfway down his neck. It still wasn't his old length, but it was longer than when it was first cut. Lizzie always told him his hair grew like a weed; for once he was happy about that. His goatee was also much more pronounced than it used to be and he had a rather decent amount of fuzz on his lip.  
  
"I can't believe I actually grew a mustache. Dad—Governor Swann, will be so mad." He had to laugh at the thought. The Governor's fine, upstanding, honor-roll- achieving adopted son looked like a regular old high school dropout delinquent. "Serves him right... asshole." He smirked arrogantly at the mirror and started scowling and making faces at himself.  
  
"You talking to me? I'm a biker, I have a Harley, and I disappear for fucking hours at a time and leave my only friend alone all fucking day. Do what I say or I'll kill you. Naaahhhh!" He pulled on his left eyelid and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Eek!" Will squeaked as he spun and jumped, looking at Jack nervously. "When did you get back?"  
  
Jack took another swig from the bottle of rum he was holding and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking the boy up and down.  
  
"A few minutes ago. What are you doing?" he asked again, chuckling at Will's obvious discomfort. The biker was wearing a new pair of leather paints with decorative buckles and zippers all over them, and a blood red shirt. Will shrugged and played with his hands, not making eye contact.  
  
"Um... nothing. So where did you go?" he asked hurriedly, desperate to change the subject. "Nice pants! Are they new?" He rushed past Jack, his face turning red and headed out to the living room. Jack followed at a much slower pace and watched as Will poured himself a soda from the bar. He shrugged and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Haven't been feeling too good lately, so I went shopping." He took another swig and smiled lustfully at his youthful lover, his eyes following Will's every movement. Will noticed, but chose to ignore it, despite the slight rosy color that adorned his cheeks. He took a sip of his soda and sauntered over to the older man, determined not to get distracted by the way Jack spread his legs invitingly.  
  
Will mewled charmingly as Jack started to unbutton his shirt slowly, exposing his chest inch by inch. It was their game. Whenever Jack came back to the room all he wanted to do was ravage the youth. Normally, Will would be happy to comply, but he had been cooped up in the suite for two weeks.  
  
"Stop right there." he attempted to say sternly, but his voice cracking didn't drive the point home like it should have. Jack paused and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Will licked his lips and tried to shrug off his nerves. "Because... because you're trying to seduce me and it's going to work, but I want to go out tonight!" he sputtered, speaking so quickly he almost made no sense. He bit his lip and looked at the older man pleadingly. "Pretty please?"  
  
"I told you it's too risky to have you seen in public." Jack took another swig and avoided making eye contact with the teen. In truth he had been keeping Will under lock and key because of his nightmare. He wasn't going to take a chance that Norrington or one of his men would find them and end up using Will against him. He couldn't let another loved one get hurt because of him.  
  
'Loved one?! What the fuck are you thinking Sparrow?! He's a hostage, that's it. This just got waaaaay outta control. He's good in the sack, easy on the eyes and has a rich daddy... and why was this bad again? Oh, right! Cops after us, life in prison, don't drop the soap.'  
  
"It's not too risky! You go out every day and you leave me up here bored as all hell! I'm going stir crazy!"  
  
"My picture isn't all over the news, I know how to stay out of sight, and I've been trying to score some cash, for your information. Besides, I make it up to you when I get back." Jack protested, sounding miffed that their romps in the sack were unappreciated.  
  
"Yes, what you've done is... hehehe... it's nice," Will said timidly, blushing at the thought. He shook his head, "But man cannot live on sex alone!"  
  
"There's liquor here too!" Jack shouted indignantly, pointing to the bar. Will stared at him blankly for a moment, his eye twitching.  
  
"WE'RE GOING OUT AND YOU'RE GOING TO STOP INFURIATING ME!" Will screamed, slamming his hands down on the top of the couch on either side of Jack's head. (1) He was huffing in rage and staring at Jack wide-eyed. The biker simply stared back, taking another swig from his bottle. Will narrowed his eyes, "Do it or I'll never sleep with you again," he hissed harshly. Jack stopped mid-swallow and looked at the teen suspiciously. He saw no sign of bluffing.  
  
"Fine," he said calmly, "we'll go to a movie." Will smiled, sweetly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"You're so good to me. I'll order dinner. You're getting something healthy. I want to go see The Two Towers again—you've never seen it so it'll be good. Be ready in an hour, I'll look up the show times." He walked back to the bedroom, still shouting orders and completely ignoring the older man, too excited at the prospect of going out.  
  
Jack remained on the couch, still sipping his bottle of Captain Morgan spiced rum. He watched his young companion flutter around the suite finally releasing some of his bottled up energy, throwing around clothes and giving Jack instructions.  
  
"Try to wear something normal please. Oh, and don't make fun of the people at the movie, I don't want to be embarrassed again." Will came out to the living room, holding up some clothes intended for Jack and grinning innocently. "I picked this out of your stuff, what do you think? You should take a shower too." Jack glared at him, swallowing more rum.  
  
"I think if I wanted a wife I'd be straight," he grumbled, putting his feet up on the coffee table, getting chunks of mud on the nicely polished glass. Will's face fell and he threw the clothes at Jack violently.  
  
"Just fucking do it, damn it!" he barked before walking angrily back into the bedroom. (2) Jack looked at them and sighed. They weren't bad—after all they were his clothes. He knew he'd have to kiss some ass to get out of the doghouse again, but fortunately he liked kissing Will's ass, and licking it, rubbing it, maybe even someday spanking it.  
  
"I'll be ready soon, honey!" he shouted. His response was a muffled 'fuck you'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A trench coat-clad man walked down the long hallway of an underground club, passing junkies and hookers as he went. He paid them no mind. The hall was lit within, a crude red lighting that reflected brightly off the lime green walls, making anyone that wasn't high nauseous. His heavy boots left muddy tracks along the already filthy floor as he made his way to the door at the far end, a black door. He knocked exactly three times in rapid succession and waited. A buzzer sounded and he turned the silver doorknob, entering the poorly-lit office.  
  
Before him was a large wooden desk, with a high backed leather chair and two bodyguards he knew all too well on either side of the man who was sitting in the chair with a smug grin on his face. The man in the chair smiled and reached out to shake his hand.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Twigg, so nice to see you. Tell me you brought me something good so I don't have to have you killed," he said jovially, but Twigg knew it was no joke. He threw the large manila envelope he had been carrying under his arm onto the table and motioned for Norrington to have a look.  
  
"I've found him, and the boy. Looks like they're closer than you suspected." Norrington flipped through the photos with mild interest until he came to the one of Jack and Will on the balcony.  
  
"Oh my, rather risqué for public don't you think? Sparrow's getting sloppy; he must be in love—the fool. No matter, it works out marvelously for me." He put the photos back into the envelope with the exception of one, placing the others into his desk drawer. "Well done my friend. You may continue to work for me. Now get your little minions together and bring them to me. I'm very eager to meet both of them—especially little William." He grinned maliciously and ran a finger down the picture of Will releasing the moth. Twigg nodded and exited the room in a hurry. It was never a good idea to keep his boss waiting.  
  
"Very interesting. I do so love using a loved one against someone. It's always so fun to watch them squirm and agree to do anything as long as I don't hurt the other." He laughed and sighed at the memories, tilting his head off to the side. "Good times, good times. This will definitely be a joyful one for me. Sparrow has never been close to anyone before and all his family's dead so I've been very much denied the pleasure of watching him wriggle like a worm on my hook. I'll definitely enjoy this one." He chuckled evilly, looking at the picture and licking his lips in anticipation of the torment he would unleash.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want some Goobers, Twizzlers, and give me some of those nachos with extra cheese." Jack felt a smack on his shoulder and looked over at the very angry face of William Turner. He had made the boy wear eyeliner and a hat to help conceal him more... and because he found it sexy. "What?"  
  
"That's all junk food! What was the point of eating a sensible meal if you're just going to go and pump yourself full of crap now?"  
  
"That was not sensible, that was disgusting. Besides, I ate it, now I get my treat." He smirked triumphantly and motioned for the food concession cashier to hurry up. "Look, kid, it's nice that you've got this healthy thing going for you, but I don't want to change who I am. I feel fine."  
  
"You're impossible. Just get me a diet soda." As he leaned against the counter and scanned the crowd, he noticed a strange man hovering in the corner. His black clothes seemed to almost blend into his dark skin. He was taller than most people, even taller than Jack from what Will could tell, and he kept staring at them from over his newspaper. Will turned around so his back was to the stranger; he was just reading a newspaper, but he still seemed so malevolent.  
  
"Take your damn soda, let's just get this movie over with." Jack grumbled and pulled Will along. The youth jerked away and glared at him.  
  
"Don't treat me like that," Will snapped. "You've been in a nasty mood ever since you came home. What's up with you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
  
Will huffed in annoyance, but let it go. They moved into the theater and Will dragged him reluctantly to the front. Jack sat down and crossed his jean-clad legs, crossing his arms. He hadn't worn jeans in a very long time and he felt wretchedly exposed. They were black, as was his long sleeved shirt, but it just wasn't the same to him. The only thing that felt like him was his black bandana with the Jolly Roger on it.  
  
"How long is this movie anyway?"  
  
"Shorter than the extended version of the other one you watched with me." He turned to the older man and noticed his discomfort. He felt a wave of sympathy wash over him and he took Jack's hand in his own and kissed it. "Don't worry about what they're going to think of you... I think you look hot!" He smiled sweetly and noticed the small grin the crept over Jack's face. "Admit it, you /like/ me, and you /love/ spending time with me," he said cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Jack burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around the teen to pull him closer to him. "You're a bad influence on me, precious." Will giggled happily, and intertwined their fingers as the lights dimmed and the show began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Holy shit dude! I mean, goddamn! That was /so/ good! Why the fuck wasn't the first one that action packed, and when the Elf army showed up... dude... incredible!" Will couldn't help but smile and laugh at Jack's excited ramblings. He hadn't stopped since they left the theater. Jack had been so sucked into the movie that he completely forgot about his remaining snacks, only munching on the nachos. He even cheered when Legolas shot down the Orc ladder - though Will was slightly embarrassed when Jack was the only one cackling at the Uruk-Hai head on a spear. He certainly wasn't subtle about it.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it so much. So, still think I'm a loser for liking this stuff?" Jack quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips in thought.  
  
"I don't know about that... but you can have my Twizzlers for making me come here." He handed them over to the teen and, with a smug grin, added, "Don't worry, there's no fat in them." Will stuck his tongue out, but took the candy anyway.  
  
"Speaking of junk food, can we stop somewhere and pick up some snacks for the room. I really hate ringing up such a big bill." He looked up pleadingly and flashed his big chocolate eyes to enhance the effect. "Please? You don't even have to go into the store, just give me the credit card and I'll do it."  
  
'Don't you remember? That Peter guy caught me using his credit card and beat the snot out of me. I can't believe you've forgotten it.'  
  
The memory of his nightmare came crashing back to Jack and he flinched. He looked at Will nervously and smiled. "N-No that's okay, you wait in the alley and I'll get what you want. Don't want you being seen and all." He coughed and rushed Will over to the Black Pearl. "I saw a Texaco on our way here, we can stop there." They rolled off down the road, not noticing the car that pulled out and started to follow them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached the store and Jack pulled his chopper into the alley, killing the motor once they stopped. He hopped off and gave Will a quick kiss before he ran around the corner. "I won't be long," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"'Kay, get me some rice cakes and Triscuits!" Jack waved his hand in understanding and disappeared around the corner. Will paced up and down the alley lazily, kicking a stray rock as he went. The buildings were set up very oddly on this street. It was set up so that the alleyways shaped an 'H' from a Birdseye view. He started to walk towards the opening of the other alley between the two other buildings when he heard footsteps coming toward him from there. Will gasped as the steps got closer and closer. He didn't know why, but he had a horrible feeling of dread.  
  
"H-Hello?" he called out. He was frozen in his steps as he saw the man that had been following them appear from the alley. This couldn't have been a coincidence. "J-Jack..." he whispered, his voice stuck in his throat. The man was coming closer and closer and he couldn't seem to make his feet move.  
  
"William Swann, I presume." Will flinched at the gruffness of the stranger's voice. He started to back up, his eyes darting around.  
  
"N-No, my name's Turner... I-I'm waiting f-for my brother..."  
  
"You're coming with me, there's a nice bounty on your head, kid." Will felt himself shaking and he turned to run, but he was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Jack! Help mmmmph!" Bo'sun's big hand covered his mouth, as his muscular arm encircled Will's waist and lifted him off the ground. He kicked and struggled, but it wasn't doing any good. Whoever this guy was, he was /strong/.  
  
There were more footsteps and he saw Jack coming around the corner, just as he was pulled into the alley and out of sight. He continued to scream into the hand covering his mouth, hoping the tiny noise would somehow reach Jack. The hand around his waist loosened and he felt his attacker fumbling for something. He was slammed against the wall and felt the all too familiar feel of cold steel pressed against his temple.  
  
"Keep quiet or I'll blow your pretty little head off. This won't take long." He was pulled back against the older man's body, but this time the man's arm was around his neck, making it difficult to breathe. He gasped and tried to pull free, but he couldn't.  
  
"Will? Where the fuck are you? I'm not in the mood for fucking games. I bought you those damned rice cakes and corn cracker craps." Will felt tears prickling his eyes as the mysterious man was pointing the gun at the opening to the ally, just waiting for Jack to come into view.  
  
"Jack... Ja-ack!" Will rasped out, his voice tiny and strained. He couldn't let this madman kill Jack, even if he was his kidnapper; he was still a good man! He heard Jack's footsteps getting closer and saw the biker's shadow come along the ground. His attacker started chuckling darkly. Will looked around frantically for anything to make noise, all he saw was another small rock... but there were trashcans. He struggled to reach it, watching the shadow grow bigger; Jack would be in range soon!  
  
With a final grunt of exertion he managed to kick the rock into the cans causing a loud crash, startling his attacker and Jack, causing Bo'sun to misfire.  
  
"What the? WHOA!" Jack barked out as shots rang past his head. He dropped his shopping bag and jumped back behind the wall. Bo'sun growled in anger and threw Will into the trashcans, causing the teen to groan in pain and clutch his side. "Will?"  
  
"Jack? Jack, he's got a gun, look out!" Bo'sun went over and kicked the teen in his side viciously.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Hey!" Jack burst around the corner, brandishing his own small handgun and firing off rounds. He managed to land one on Bo'sun's shoulder and just barely graze his knee before the darker man even knew what was going on. By the time Bo'sun got his act together and started firing, Jack was already behind another wall. He jumped as pieces of brick chipped off the wall and the bullets zipped by them in a pop of smoke.  
  
"Give it up, Sparrow! I hold all the cards."  
  
"You won't kill him; he's worth too much money."  
  
"My orders only require him to be breathing. Let's see how much pain he can handle." Will whimpered in fear as Bo'sun strode toward him, limping slightly and a malicious grin on his face. "Ever had a broken rib before, little boy? How about several..."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Will started throwing whatever else he could at the giant man. He made a pathetic attempt to stand, but hissed in pain and clutched at his side, the exertion caused him to nearly double over. Before he could get away, Bo'sun had him by the neck again, slamming him against the wall. Will cried out in pain and pulled against the hand on his throat. Bo'sun laughed and punched Will in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Tears filled the lad's eyes and he gasped for air, still pathetically pounding on Bo'sun's arm.  
  
"You fucking prick! Leave him out of this! He's innocent!" Jack shouted, peeking around the corner to see what was happening. Bo'sun looked at him and pressed his gun under Will's chin. He grabbed Will by the back of the neck and moved him so that he was using the boy's body as a shield. Will was holding his stomach, coughing and looking miserable.  
  
"How do you think he'd take a gunshot wound? Where should it be? The leg, arm, or maybe right in the shoulder, like mine," Bo'sun hissed. He ran his forty-five down the side of Will's neck. Jack could see how terrified his lover was but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't come out of hiding or he'd be shot and the bastard would just make off with Will anyway. He turned away from the sight, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to concentrate.  
  
"Ahhh! You little fucker!" Bo'sun's angry voice roared and echoed off the empty alley walls. Jack heard Will's frantic footfalls as the teen raced toward him. Bo'sun was hunched over holding his shot knee, obviously in extreme pain. The angered hit-man raised his gun and was aiming for Will, his rage blinding him to reality.  
  
Jack saw everything moving in slow motion. He reacted without thinking, running to Will and knocking him to the ground, using his own body to shield the teen from the blow. He cried out as he felt the bullet graze his back. Will cried out as his already abused body smacked into the hard concrete. Jack didn't waste anytime. He raised his gun again and fired at their attacker, hitting him right in the hand.  
  
Bo'sun roared in pain as he watched his finger explode, and dropped his gun. He held the shaking, bloody appendage staring in horror. He looked to Sparrow and glared, before finally retreating to the safety of his car. Jack watched him drive off, pistol still aimed, his breathing heavy. When Bo'sun's car was far enough away he looked down at his young companion. The teen's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.  
  
"Will, Will! Wake up." He patted the side of the youth's face until he was met with chocolate slits and a moan of pain.  
  
"Jack? Is he gone?" He tried to sit up, but he whimpered in pain. "Awwww! My side... it hurts..." He started panting and squeezed his eyes shut again. "I think I hit my head, too."  
  
"It's okay, baby, everything's going to be okay." Jack seemed more upset than his injured protégé. "Come on, just get up, we need to get out of here." He lifted Will up by his armpits and stroked back Will's unruly curls. He leaned in and kissed him frantically, holding Will close to his body. His nightmare had flashed before his eyes again, and this time it almost came true.  
  
"Stop! It hurts." Will whined, pushing Jack away. "Can we go home now? Please?" He was trying hard not to cry, he didn't want Jack to think he was wimp, but he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Yes, I just want to stop off and get you some painkillers." Will sniffled and nodded.  
  
"Good idea." Jack helped him to his feet and they headed for the Pearl. "Why don't we just get some here?"  
  
"I don't want to linger around here any longer than we have to. He could come back with reinforcements—best we find a new hotel, too."  
  
"Right... do me a favor?" Will asked, his voice sounding feeble.  
  
"Sure, anything," Jack said softly, being much nicer than usual. Will got on the bike gingerly, looking up with pain-filled eyes.  
  
"Go easy on the bumps." Jack laughed sadly, and ran his knuckles down the side of Will's face. He leaned in and kissed him more gently this time. When they parted, both were smiling.  
  
"Sure thing." He looked at Will and stroked his chin in contemplation. "I have to give you credit, precious, when we first met, an event like that would have made you sob like a baby." Will chuckled with him, but stopped when it started to hurt.  
  
"Glad you noticed, now let's get some painkillers before I ruin it." Jack kissed him again before hopping on in front of the teen. They took off, much slower than usual.  
  
Tbc...  
  
(1) "WE'RE GOING OUT AND YOU'RE GOING TO STOP INFURIATING ME!": Think of Liv Tyler in Empire Records. You know... "I'M BRINGING REX HIS LUNCH!!!" and then she gets all sweet after and walks off. Lol! I adore that movie. You should check it out. (2) "Just fucking do it damn it!": It's a line from the Korn album, their first one before they got all famous. It's on one of the songs, I don't remember which one, but it's them fucking around and one of them screams that in the background and my buddy and I have always found it hilarious. Oh, to be thirteen again.  
  
Started a new yahoo group too. a haven for darkfiction revolving around the movie Troy. Rps/fps/het/femslash is all acceptable so please come on down! ^_^ 


	3. ch 23

Title: Leave Me Lying Here (23/?) 08/23/03  
  
Author: Lydia NightShade (nightshade10312001yahoo.com)  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will; Ana Maria/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Swearing, angst, some blood, femslash a little.  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I own nothing! I'm a pathetic college student that can't seem to stop writing gay porn! LoL! It's a sickness really....or an obsession....hmmmm. The title is a line from the Veruca Salt song Volcano Girls. I don't own that either I just think it goes well with the fic and I love Veruca Salt!  
  
Beta: Mistaya and Mike  
  
Feedback: I know it gets tiring, but come on! Pretty please with some man- smut on top?  
  
Summary: Elizabeth looks up Norrington online and we finally find out how Will's parents died!  
  
Author's Notes: Let's hear it for Paris and his treasure trail! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Cheers for Brad's manly butt cheeks as well! Poor, poor Hector...  
  
Author's Notes 2: denotes scene change or passage of time and "speech" 'thoughts'.  
  
Jack helped Will up to their room, still in his semi-frantic state. He was panicked; it was plain to see. Will couldn't move very well and it frustrated the biker to distraction. He kept pushing the boy harder than Will could physically keep up.  
  
"Jack, lay up! It hurts... can I have some more painkillers, please?" he begged, his voice strained and tired. He lay down on the bed and started to go to sleep, not wanting to move anymore with his pained side.  
  
"You've already had three. Now come on, baby. We have to go—it's not safe here anymore. We better ditch the card too; we've used it for far too long." Will just whined and rolled away.  
  
"Where will we go?" he moaned, "I can't sleep under a bridge... can't we just stay here one more night?"  
  
"No! Come on, we're going. I've got some cash left so we can get a roof over our heads and something soft for you to rest up on. But that's only if we leave /now/!" He pulled Will up by his forearms and started to drag him toward the door.  
  
"Jack, slow down, it hurts to go this fast!"  
  
"You'll be fine, baby—everything's going to be just fine." Who he was trying to convince was beyond Will. The youth knew things weren't okay. For one, he had cracked ribs and if that wasn't bad enough they had some psycho after them! "Please just do what I say, all right?!" Will nodded and stumbled along as best he could.  
  
"O-okay... just slow down a little." Jack decided he'd appease the lad and he slowed his speed by about a pace or two, not enough for Will's liking. They had stopped off shortly at another convenience store to pick up some Tylenol extra strength and water for Will to take them with, but even that had been so quick that Jack didn't even count the cash, he simply threw it at the cashier as he walked out the door. Why was he so fearful? It had been a close encounter, yes, but nowhere near as terrifying as the tornado.  
  
They hopped onto the Black Pearl and Jack took off at his usual speed, ignoring Will's grunts and moans of pain. He didn't want to cause the teen any more pain than he was already in, but he wasn't thinking about comfort right now, only survival. That man was working for someone powerful—not one of Norrington's men, but no less dangerous. It was time to stop spoiling the kid and keep things on the down low. They were going to crash at the shittiest motel he could find.  
  
On his daily excursions he had managed to scrounge up enough cash to get them a place to stay. He had hoped to save it for paying back Norrington in a pathetic attempt to keep them safe and together, but he should have known they'd never be safe. There would always be someone that was after the ransom—with what Will was worth. Jack had too many enemies to keep Will safe and be together. Unfortunately, denial is a powerful thing.  
  
Elizabeth sat munching on a bag of Pringles as she stared at the computer screen, alternating between stuffing her face and typing. She had convinced Ana Maria to go to the local Cyber Café and then effectively introduced her new friend to the wonders of fanfiction. Figuring it would keep the young biker chick occupied for at least several hours so she would be free to go about her investigation.  
  
'FBI, search, James Norrington. Who are you, you son-of-a-bitch?' She hit enter and watched as the pages flashed up on her monitor. 'Jesus, it's longer than the bible!' She chewed on her lip in nervousness as she skimmed the public records of the mad drug lord that was after her brother. 'Murder in the first degree, money laundering, embezzlement, fraud, narcotics possession and distribution, assault, unregistered weapons, arson, grand theft, tax evasion, sexual assault, and kidnapping. Well, certainly can't say he isn't diverse. This psycho's after my brother?!'  
  
"By the gods... this shit is /good/!" Ana Maria's excited voice shouted, jolting Elizabeth out of her panicked reverie. "Woo, that's hot!" She fanned herself and squirmed in her seat across from Elizabeth. "No wonder you like this stuff so much, Lizzie-babes." The young girl smiled and tried to pretend she wasn't worried out of her gourd.  
  
"Which one are you reading?"  
  
"I don't know, it's this really steamy femslash with those bitches from LOTR... all this time I've been buying Playboys when I could have just come here and read this stuff for free." Liz laughed, flashing her adorable little smile. "What are you reading?" Her question caused the blonde to balk and she scurried to come up with an explanation.  
  
"O-oh, I'm just surfing... haven't found anything that catches my eye yet—I'm really picky with what I read."  
  
"Really? But you've been staring at that screen so intently, I thought you had a really good one—you looked like you were on the edge of your seat," Ana said slyly, leaning on her elbow and throwing Elizabeth a knowing stare. "Let me guess, men in uniform... a certain psycho that tried to kill us both the other night?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about... I'm looking for some good Lord of the Rings fiction—they just don't have my pairing... is it so much to ask for Eowyn/Gandalf these days?!" She shouted, becoming irate.  
  
"No you're not," Ana chimed, smiling smugly and enjoying her companion's discomfort.  
  
"Bitch. What tipped you off?"  
  
"No one in their right mind would read Eowyn/Gandalf and you told me yourself you only read slash."  
  
"Fine, so what? I have a right to know who's hunting the only lovable family member I have left! This man had more warrants on him then Saddam."  
  
"Yes, but he's also traveling with Jack Sparrow, the most infamous weasel ever. If there's a sticky situation... he'll find a way to weasel out of it!" she said proudly, "...and probably with the guy's wallet too." she added as an afterthought. "He's really quite sneaky, although I like to think of him as an opportunist." She nodded and took another swig of her Coke, belching loudly when she was done. "Ahhh, feels good."  
  
"That's sexy," Liz laughed, "and I looked up your stupid friend too. The schmuck has about the same amount of warrants, only not as severe. I'm starting to wonder if Will's safe with him at all. What if he takes advantage of him, or just flat out forces himself on him! I mean you said yourself he was an opportunist, what if he just uses my poor innocent brother like a cheap meal ticket?!" She twitched and stared at Ana with protective rage and fear.  
  
"You need to calm down, hon. Jack's not a rapist and deep down," she paused, rolling her eyes, "Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down... he's a good man. He won't let anything happen to Will. To be honest I don't know why he kidnapped him in the first place—it's not his thing, he's always been a spur of the moment/necessity criminal... kidnapping takes plotting and resources."  
  
"So what's he doing abducting sweet, generous, protective older brothers for kicks? And why the hell did he have to start with mine?"  
  
"Well, he does owe Norrington a looooot of money. Maybe he finally snapped and went for the big score." Ana shrugged and took another drink. "Don't worry, he may be acting strange, but he's still my buddy, I know him like the back of my hand." she said, looking at her hand. "What the fuck is that?! Oh... a piece of chip." She flicked the offending particle off and grinned. Elizabeth's on-the-brink stare made her rethink her comfort speech. "Aw, come on that was just poor timing! It could have happened to anyone!" She noticed her lover's eye twitch, "You were the one that bought the damn chips in the first place." she snapped.  
  
"My brother's going to die!" she cried, slamming her head down on the keyboard, "Owww!" she sobbed. Ana flinched at the reaction as she got up from her seat and squatted down next to Elizabeth.  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"I just wish I could contact them. I left Will an e-mail, but who knows when he'll be able to see it?" The petite debutante sighed and rested her head against her companion's shoulder. "I really miss him, Ana-banana, we've never been apart for this long. I wonder if he thinks of me half as much as I think of him."  
  
"If you're as close as you seem I'm sure he does," Ana said softly. "Jack will take good care of him, you'll meet again when this is all over, I promise." Lizzie turned to face her and smiled sadly. She leaned over and kissed her newfound lover softly, enjoying the affection in her time of worry.  
  
"I hope you're right, Ana, I really do."  
  
The Black Pearl rumbled to a halt in the dingy parking lot of the 'EL'. In actuality it was the 'Townhouse Motel,' but only the 'E' and 'L' were still lit. Jack didn't care, it looked like rain again and he just wanted to get out of the open and into the underground as soon as possible. Will was still moaning about the pain, but Jack had to give the kid credit for toughing it out. The youth had only let out tiny grunts when they went over speed bumps and railroad tracks.  
  
"This is where we're staying?" Will asked, his voice betraying his apprehension. It was quite the switch from the wonderfully high-class Hilton suite he had just been staying in for two weeks. This was a shithole. "It's definitely less conspicuous."  
  
"I know it's not very easy on the eyes, precious, but it's safe... for now." He got off and helped Will get off the chopper with as much ease as possible. "Just head for the office, I'll get the bags." Will nodded and started to hobble toward the main office. It was a series of small little 'cabins' that lined the side of the highway. Just as Will got under the overhang, a thunder bolt cracked and it started to pour profusely. He jumped and pulled Jack's jacket tighter around himself. He hated thunderstorms; they reminded him of that terrible night he lost his parents forever.  
  
He noticed Jack bringing up the bags, jogging slightly to avoid the downpour. "I can take some of the smaller bags," Will offered, feeling guilty about getting himself injured and causing them so many problems.  
  
"Don't be stupid; just open the door for me." Will did as told, flinching again as another bolt struck across the sky. "Scared?"  
  
"Can we just get inside?!" Will snapped, pushing the older man with as much strength as he could muster. Jack laughed it off and stumbled into the reception. A short greasy man in a tank top greeted them.  
  
"Hello, my good man. I'm in need of a room for the night, maybe more." Jack said in a friendly way. "It's raining like all of heaven has bladder problems out there."  
  
"Double or single?"  
  
"Single," Jack drawled, grinning slightly. The man turned to the corkboard that held all the keys to the cabins, taking off the first one available.  
  
"Room seven, keep quiet, fifty bucks a day, and checkout's at 10:30am."  
  
"Whatever happened to noon?" Jack asked, perplexed. "I like to sleep late."  
  
"Ten thirty, stay later I'll get my son-in-law to give you a wake-up call," the man sneered. Jack smiled cynically sweet and nodded.  
  
"Gotcha." He took the key and picked up the bags.  
  
"I'll need a name." The man called, just as Jack was about to leave. Jack turned and smirked.  
  
"Ned Kelly, nice to meet ya." He turned to Will and motioned toward the door. "Come on, Joe, let's get as much sleep as possible." Will rolled his eyes at the names, but didn't question it. He supposed he should be happy Jack knew something about history, no matter whose.  
  
"You're such an outlaw," he snorted and followed his older lover out to their cabin. The storm was in full effect by now and he didn't like it one bit. He mewled slightly in fear and hurried closer to Jack. "Hurry up with that key would you?!" Will bounced as best he could in nervous energy, desperately wanting to get away from the storm.  
  
"You really don't like thunderstorms, eh?" He managed to open the door, almost being knocked over as Will rushed inside.  
  
"I just don't want to be out in one, that's not cowardly, it's common sense." He went over to the bed and was about to flop down when Jack rushed over and stopped him.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he screeched. "Here," he said more calmly, digging out the blanket and throwing it over the top of the sheets. "Gods only know what the hell is on that bed and when they last cleaned it. You never sleep on a no-tell-motel's sheets." He spread out the blanket nicely and then allowed Will to lay down on it. He curled into a fetal position as best he could without pain, jacket still on, and snuggled into the blanket. He was dead tired and just wanted to forget the entire day.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Jack asked, heading for the door again. Will perked up, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"You're leaving me here?! With the storm?! You can't!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Please!" Jack held up his hands in submission and chuckled.  
  
"Relax, little one, I'm just going to move the Pearl somewhere less visible—around the back probably. I'll be right back, I promise." Will made the whining noise in his throat Jack had come to love and hate at the same time, but he nodded.  
  
"You won't be long will you?"  
  
"Only a moment, I promise." With that he opened the door and disappeared into the darkness. Will sat on the bed and ignoring the pain in his ribs, pulled his knees to his chest and trembling as the thunder roared. He started to rock back and forth, his memories haunting him. He gasped as he suddenly found himself completely sucked into the memory.  
  
_A five-year-old William Turner sat in the backseat of his family Buick, coloring a picture happily, his crayons scattered over the back seat. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls and matching red sneakers with white laces and soles. He kicked his feet together in merriment and hummed softly as he colored. He looked up to see his father in the passenger seat, looking over a map, and his mother at the wheel.  
  
"Momma are we almost there, I have to go bathroom," he whined, making a bright yellow circle to signify the sun in his picture.  
  
"Next exit and we'll stop, sweetie, can you hold it?" his mother's sweet voice called over her shoulder.  
  
"We're making good time," his father said, looking over the map.  
  
"I can hold it, I'm a big boy, mommy," Will said proudly, scribbling in some green to make the grass. "I can hold it alllll day." He went back to humming and not paying attention to the rest of the world. His father chuckled, smiling back at his adorable little son.  
  
"He's got your ambition, dear."  
  
"And he looks just like you, Bill." Will smiled as he watched his parents lock their hands together, his father pulling his mother's hand up to his lips to kiss it. He giggled to himself and took out the blue to scribble in the sky and clouds. His life was so great. He had the bestest mommy and daddy ever, not only were they taking him cross-country but they had just bought him this cool crayon set at the last rest stop.  
  
Rain started to hit the windshield, interrupting his reverie. He looked out at the vast expanse of cornfields they were driving past and stared open- mouthed at the dark clouds coming in fast. It was so odd.  
  
"Momma what's all that?" he asked, pointing to the clouds. His mother looked at them and pressed harder on the gas. "Momma? Momma, what are they?"  
  
"Just stay in your seat, Will." his father instructed, "Honey, we need to get underground, /now/!"  
  
"Momma, what's going on?!" Will shouted, getting scared as hail started to pelt the windows. "Momma what is that?!" he shouted, pointing to the funnel that was starting to form in the sky.  
  
"It's okay, baby, just keep coloring your picture."  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine, Will." his father said, turning to offer a comforting smile. "We better pull over, we won't make it."  
  
"Pull over?! Why? What's going on?!" Will was starting to tear up, the clouds were so thick it was like night, but it was only three in the afternoon. "Momma, I wanna go home!" Will started to cry, dropping his picture and crying into his hands.  
  
"Look out!" Bill shouted as the debris started to fall. Will screamed as tree branches and strange objects started to hit their car. He looked up and saw a large shard of metal flying at their windshield. "Will!" his father screamed as he threw his body across the space between the passenger and driver's side seats. Will shrieked as the metal fixture gouged itself inside his father's torso and covered him in blood.  
  
"DADDY!" he cried openly, struggling to get out of his seatbelt. "Momma! Momma what's wrong with Daddy?!" His mother was screaming as she desperately tried to navigate the car around the flying debris while her husband's corpse lay half across her lap.  
  
"Just be quiet, baby. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay!" she chanted over and over, the tears streaming down her face. She tried to turn a sharp corner and lost control of the vehicle, crashing into the side barrier. Will was crying and wiping at the blood that stained his red shirt and shoes. He'd never wear that color again.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"I'm okay, baby. Come on let's get out of here—it's coming!" She leaned over Bill's body and practically tore the seatbelt from the seat in her hurry. She picked up her only son and ran down the road. "We need a place to hide!"  
  
"Momma we left Daddy behind! We have to go back!" Will struggled in her arms, not fully understanding what was happening. Strange sirens were going off all over and he didn't know why. "Mommy, please!"  
  
"Daddy's dead, Will!" his mother snapped, her panic causing her to lose her patience. Will looked up to see a large black funnel in the distance, getting closer.  
  
"Mommy what is that?" he whimpered, hiding his face in her shoulders. It crackled and thundered as if the heavens were falling apart, such horrible noises—like a freight train headed straight for them. Mary Turner noticed a small indent in the side of the hill the road was on. It wasn't much, but Will would fit in it at least. She ran toward it, her only thoughts on getting to the hole. She stumbled down the side and crawled into what turned out to be a sewer pipe. It would be perfect, they could live!  
  
"Momma it's dark in there!"  
  
"Just do as I say!" She pushed him in and then crawled in herself, trying to move as far back as possible. "We're safe here, baby. Just stay calm." Will was still crying, and trying to get away.  
  
"Daddy's still out there, we left him behind!" He managed to break free and ran out of the safety of the pipe, making it back up the hill before his mother could wiggle out of the pipe.  
  
"WILL, COME BACK!"  
  
Will stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the funnel heading straight for him. He just stood there crying, feeling himself being pushed toward it by the force of the winds. Just as he thought the twirling black abyss of the twister was about to take him, slender arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as his mother made a mad dash back to the drainpipe. She threw Will inside and then tried to wiggle back in but it was too late. The twister was on them.  
  
"MOMMA!!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs as his mother's body was sucked out of the pipe right before his eyes. She disappeared into the darkness just as his entire world went black. The last thing he remembered was screaming.   
_  
"You okay?" a soft voice asked, touching his shoulder. The sensation scared him and he jerked back.  
  
"MOMMA!!" Will screamed, scaring the bah-Jesus out of Jack.  
  
"WHOA!" he shouted, falling back on the carpet.  
  
"AHHH!" Will shouted, snapping out of his reverie at another lightning crack.  
  
"STOP SCREAMING!" Jack shouted from the floor. "The bloody hell happened?! I come back and you're rocking back and forth mumbling, then I touch you and ya spazz out on me!"  
  
Will didn't respond, he was still trembling, tears streaming down his face as the memories flashed through his head. He could still see his father's dead eyes, and hear his mother's screams as she was pulled out, calling to him to help her.  
  
"I... I... I killed them..." he sobbed, but he was strangely detached. "I killed my parents." He looked at the older man with haunted eyes, his voice hallow. "I can still hear their screams at night, see their faces in my dreams, and... and every time it storms I relive that day... every moment... as if it just happened." He looked down at his hands, expecting to see his father's blood, not believing they could still be clean. "I can still smell his blood—I'm a murderer!"  
  
"Oh, baby... don't do this, not now. You know I'm no good at this comforting thing." Jack moaned, getting up from the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"My parents, Mary and Bill Turner... they died... because of me."  
  
"Mary and Bill Turner?!" Jack gasped, 'I know those names,' he thought, completely thrown off. 'But from when?' He decided to contemplate it later, as he soon had his arms full of his trembling lover. Will recanted the tragic tale to him, and Jack actually had to make an effort not to cry himself. He certainly had his own share of painful family memories to pick and chose from. He cradled the teen to his chest and rubbed Will's back comfortingly.  
  
"You didn't kill them, precious. It was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"But they died because they were protecting /me/! If I wasn't there they would have lived."  
  
"They loved you; don't dishonor their memory by turning their acts of bravery into a source of guilt and blame. It's just not right."  
  
Will sniffled and held onto Jack's body even harder. The older man was a great source of comfort and warmth. He closed his eyes and breathed in the biker's scent deeply feeling a sense of calm come over him.  
  
"I just miss them so much... it hurts to even think about them," he whispered brokenly. "Why did they have to die?" he whimpered.  
  
"No one can answer that question, so don't even ask it—you'll go mad."  
  
"Sometimes I think I already am—especially since meeting you." He looked up with an impish smirk on his face and leaned up for a kiss. "I'm really glad we met, Jack, no matter what I might have thought at first. I'm glad we're together now."  
  
With that he snuggled into Jack's embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jack leaned against the headboard, dumbfounded. Someone was glad to be with him? Since when?!  
  
He scoffed in disbelief as he slowly ran his fingers through Will's silky curls, enjoying the feeling of having someone trust him enough to fall asleep on his lap. Admit it or not, he had become very attached to his young hostage in the short time they had been together. The thought of someday being separated was eating away at his mind and leaving an anxious, nauseous feeling in his gut. He sighed and stared out the window at the raging storm.  
  
"And this too shall pass," he mumbled, watching the display of nature's fury rage just outside their window.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Sorry this took so long guys! Real life was kicking my ass hardcore for a while. But I've created a new group. Yeah, I know... it's easier than writing, trust me. It's a site for Keira Knightly fans so if you think she's hot or just love her acting please come on down because it's a bit slow right check out my other for for Darkfiction relating to the movie troy or the actors around it.


	4. ch24

Title: Leave Me Lying Here (24/?) 08/23/03  
  
Author: Lydia NightShade (nightshade10312001yahoo.com)  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will; Ana Maria/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Swearing, angst, some blood, femslash a little. CHEESY ROMANCE! OH GODS!  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I own nothing! I'm a pathetic college student that can't seem to stop writing gay porn! LoL! It's a sickness really....or an obsession....hmmmm. The title is a line from the Veruca Salt song Volcano Girls. I don't own that either I just think it goes well with the fic and I love Veruca Salt!  
  
Beta: Mistaya and Mike  
  
Feedback: Is anyone still reading this? Or have I scared ye all off? Gods save me I'm listening to "Everytime" (runs off screaming into the darkness)  
  
Summary: y'all gonna hate me... but Norrington's men finally catch up with the gruesome twosome and they are forced to part ways... what will become of them?  
  
Author's Notes: What can I say? Life bites! I'm trying. I had a brief stint of insanity followed by a short spat of selling knives... now I'm back with no sanity, a rekindled smoking habit, and a bunch of bloody cuts on my fingers... literally! Bloody!  
  
Author's Notes 2: Oh yeah, someone keeps asking for some non-con Norrington/Will... I can't remember your name at the precise moment and I'm sorry, remember I'm batty... but I digress... the point I'm desperately trying to make is that you don't have to keep asking darling because it will happen. It doesn't happen in this one, but it will in the sequel. I was going back and fourth on the matter, but your prompting pushed me over the edge... snorts yeah... like I /really/ needed the push look at my other stuff! Oi... there was something else I was going to say... shit. Maybe it'll come to me by the end.  
  
Jack sat in the darkened motel room, in the small chair by the window, with his feet propped up on the tiny dinette table, smoking a cigarette. He periodically peeked out from behind the blinds and watched the road, making sure no one was coming. After William had fallen asleep, he had found himself too anxious to join the lad so he had kept a watchful vigil the entire night. His only company being his paranoia.  
  
He took another long drag off his Marlboro Light 100 cigarette and exhaled slowly through his nose. He hadn't smoked in years, but the stress was driving him insane and he needed release. Given the choice of his favorite coping methods he chose cigarettes over drinking and self- mutilation. The gash on his back from Bo'sun's bullet provided a comforting throb. He hadn't bothered to dress it, preferring to feel the pain and thus be grounded by it.  
  
Chancing another look at his teenaged companion he found Will still sleeping peacefully on the blanket. After the thunderstorm let up Will had slept like a baby, not a nightmare nor a whimper the entire night. Jack was impressed; the boy he had kidnapped was growing up and finally becoming a man he was proud to call his lover. He smiled sadly to himself and ashed into his empty Coke can, once again looking out the window.  
  
'Mary and Bill Turner... gods that was so long ago', he thought nostalgically. They had been his neighbors in Tortuga—but that was so long ago. He could hardly believe it. He was sleeping with the same little boy that used to look at him longingly as he rode off on his chopper, the same little boy that was pulled back by his mother when he wanted to ride. It made him feel sick and slightly dirty, but Will wasn't a little boy anymore—he was a young man, a very attractive young man.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Will's soft, sleepy voice asked from his cuddled up place on the bed. Jack jumped slightly at the sound having been so used to the silence. Even Will's melodic voice sounded monstrous in the thick stillness of the room.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Jack said simply, "Go back to sleep, we don't need to leave yet and you could use the rest—help you heal quicker." Will yawned and nodded, closing his eyes again, almost immediately going back to sleep. Jack laughed softly at the display and took a sip of his half-filled Coke bottle. He had run to the vending machine and picked up some supplies when he started to feel the need to get up and move around. That had been about two in the morning, now here he sat at six, still unable to sleep even to the sounds of the birds chirping away merrily outside.  
  
'How long are you planning on keeping this up, little brother?' He scoffed at the voice of his sister in his mind. She had been dead for years and still he heard her voice as his conscience, always telling him when he was doing something insanely stupid.  
  
"As long as I have to... if it means I can stay with Will," he whispered to the emptiness of the cold dark morning. He could hear her laughing at him, but he didn't care. She knew him too well to doubt his fervor.  
  
'Still a fool, little Jackie, still a fool...'  
  
"I can't believe she's missing. It's been two weeks and still no one can find her! Where is my daughter?!" Governor Swann squawked angrily as he paced his study like a caged beast. Barbossa watched him with mild amusement, his own thoughts of loss on his mind. Bo'sun had been so close to catching the little whelp, but at the last minute Will had managed to escape. That wasn't good. Bo'sun was the best he had.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about her, my friend. She's probably just run off to try and find that brother of hers, when she realizes it's futile she'll come back. At least the press doesn't know about her missing."  
  
"Yes that is a relief. I can't imagine what they would think of my parenting skills if they found out both my children have gone missing and I can't locate either. How is it that the police are so incompetent?"  
  
"Well they are only paid by taxes. But don't worry, I have my personal assistants looking for the lad. I wouldn't want his sexuality being exposed carelessly by some rookie cop and then your fabulous reputation spoiled."  
  
In truth he just wanted the whelp so his plan would work. He didn't want Will to find out Elizabeth was missing or else they would be looking for each other and that would be too dangerous. Controlling Will was the only way to control Lizzie, and she was his only key to the Governor's fortune.  
  
'Why are great things always complicated?' he sighed mentally, watching Meriwether flail about the office, looking important but actually accomplishing nothing. 'I look forward to disposing of this one—useless old bastard.'  
  
"I just don't understand why she's punishing me like this. I've only ever given her whatever she's wanted! Whenever she asked for it! Maybe that was the problem?"  
  
Barbossa snapped out his thoughts with a snort of tiredness and tried to cover it up. "Hm? Oh, yes... we'll find him, don't worry."  
  
"I hope so... I can't be ruined by this! I just can't!"  
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes. 'Stupid fool.'  
  
"Wow, you've got some amazing clothes in here," Elizabeth exclaimed as she held up a leather mini-skirt to her waist in the full length mirror of their La Quinta (1) hotel room.  
  
"You'd look amazing in that—try it on." Ana said, feeling her body temperature rising simply at the thought of Elizabeth in the skimpy clothes.  
  
"Yeah? You wouldn't mind?" Ana Maria shook her head, grinning at the younger girl's excitement. "Cool! I'll be right back!" she squealed as she grabbed a few more items and then ran into the bathroom. Ana laughed at her lover's zest and went back to her book. It was nice to see Elizabeth thinking about something besides her brother for once. Twenty minutes went past before Elizabeth emerged and turned down the light.  
  
"Well? What do you think, lover?" she purred, placing her hand on her hip and tilting her head back in triumph. Ana dropped her book and her jaw as she stared at the temptress that had emerged from the bathroom. Elizabeth was wearing the mini-skirt with a black gauze top that had flowing sleeves that covered only her breasts and exposed her abs and pierced navel, her eyes were complimented by dark kohl and she wore thigh- high leather boots with thick soles.  
  
"Guh... huh?" Ana fumbled over her words, staring at the younger woman with desire in her eyes. Elizabeth smiled and sauntered over to her, a predatory gleam in her eyes. She crawled onto the bed, straddling Ana's hips and leaning in close. Ana Maria's eyes fluttered shut as she took in Elizabeth's scent—strawberries—and felt the soft full lips brush her own. She reached up and pulled Lizzie closer, covering the distance between their lips. Elizabeth rubbed her body against Ana's enjoying the friction and the moans it caused to come from the older woman.  
  
"You're too beautiful," she purred, running her hands up Elizabeth's thighs and under her skirt. She grinned when she found the lacy black panties on the younger girl's firm ass. "Wearing my underwear too?" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Well I came here with only the clothes on my back," she said, licking at Ana's lips. "Let's go out—just the two of us." Ana groaned and reached between Elizabeth's thighs, causing the blonde to squeal in delight.  
  
"I'd rather stay in." She moved her fingers upward, smiling suggestively. Elizabeth gasped slightly, but held strong.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun... then after we've worked up a sweat we can come back here and..." she traced Ana's lips with her tongue, "...fornicate." Ana rolled her eyes, but nodded.  
  
"Fine. I guess it would be fun to show you off—you do look too good to keep all to myself... well—you know what I mean." She waved her hand and shook her head, too turned on to make sense. Lizzie smiled and climbed off the older girl, happy as a clam.  
  
"Yay! Let's go to that club where we first met, I'd love to see that asshole again and fuck him up." Ana laughed and nodded.  
  
"To Second Skin then!"  
  
"I've found them, sir. It's been difficult because Sparrow keeps running, but we've finally tracked them down." Twigg paced back and fourth watching Kohler speaking to Norrington. He bit his nails in trepidation hoping Norrington wouldn't be too angry that it had taken them this long. While Jack and Will stayed at the Hilton there hadn't been an opportunity to strike because Jack never let the teen leave the safety of the hotel, then they had disappeared, but now they were in plain sight again, and they were running. Jack was scared—that would make their boss happy.  
  
"Well done. I was beginning to think I needed to hire new thugs. I'm rather disappointed, but I won't dwell on it... I tend to get very angry when I do," Norrington said, his barely contained rage apparent in his voice as he squeezed his stress ball so hard it popped. He smirked as he heard Kohler gulp before proceeding. "Bring me the boy and I'll let this slide. I want to meet him. Once you get him, bring him to the old meeting place on Park Street. I'll fly in and meet you."  
  
"What about Sparrow?" There was a pause.  
  
"Kill 'im."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." Kohler hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "He's not happy, but we better not fuck this up or it's our heads." Twigg nodded. "On the upside we get to kill Sparrow." They both grinned maliciously, nodding their heads as the bloodlust spread through their bodies.  
  
"I'll get the men ready; we might as well get them now." Kohler nodded as Twigg disappeared around the corner.  
  
Will walked up and down the aisles of the Seven-Eleven (2) looking for the painkillers and something that wasn't chemical soaked and cream- filled to eat. Jack had insisted they keep moving so they had checked out at ten o'clock on the dot just like the greasy manager wanted. His ribs felt a little better, but not much. He had been popping painkillers like Tic-Tacs all day because of the constant jostling from riding on the back of a chopper. It had not been a good day for him. He held his torso as he went, wincing slightly from the pain. He looked up and saw Jack slyly pocketing items as he went down the rows pretending to browse, but very discreetly checking to make sure no one was watching. Will sighed and shook his head. He had committed more illegal acts since meeting Jack than most people had in a lifetime.  
  
He also noticed that Jack was still taking intermittent paranoid looks outside. Will thought it was rather stupid. What were the odds that Bo'sun would find them again? He was just some random guy looking for the reward money, and, yes, it was scary as all hell, but it was over. He found the painkillers and smiled in relief, picking them up and cradling them to his chest as if they were made of some precious metal.  
  
"I've got them," he called out victoriously, waving the tiny bottle over the top of the aisle to get Jack's attention. "I'll meet you up at the counter."  
Jack nodded and watched Will walking up, smiling slightly as he watched the teen shuffle along. He felt terrible that the kid was in pain, but Will was just so adorable in his baggy black t-shirt and pants.  
  
'Maybe I could let him wear baggy clothes more often,' he thought, then pursed his lips, "Mmm, naaahhhh..." The sound of multiple motorcycles in the vicinity drew his attention outside to reveal several men getting off their choppers and heading for the store. Jack felt a chill run down his spine as he recognized them as Norrington's men and saw them draw their semi-automatics.  
  
"One percenters... (3) Will get down!" he shouted, dropping the soda he had and running for his companion. Will turned slowly, confused, just as Jack impacted with him hard, knocking them both to the floor. Will cried out in pain just as the strangers started firing, shooting up the aisles and the cashier. Jack covered Will with his body as the bullets flew over their heads, popping packages and spilling liquids as they blasted through the merchandise. Will screamed and covered his head as he saw the cashier blown away in a spray of bullets. They were protected by the rows, but it wouldn't take long for Norrington's thugs to find them.  
  
"Make for the back door, precious," Jack urged, trying to remain calm. Will shook his head, tears of fear glistening in his eyes. "Do it or they'll find us!" Will nodded and started to crawl toward the back entrance, Jack not far behind him. "Faster, faster, faster!" Jack mumbled as Will faltered and fell.  
  
"My ribs are killing me," he whispered back as Jack pulled him back up to his hands and knees.  
  
"Your ribs or those men—choose! Because one of them's gonna kill our asses!" Will swallowed his pain and crawled faster. They made it to the door before Twigg and Kohler spotted them.  
  
"There they are! Get 'em!"  
  
"GO!" Jack shouted, practically throwing Will through the doorway. A barrage of bullets rang out, almost hitting Jack, as they ran through, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Don't hit the kid!" Kohler barked angrily, punching the nearest man. "Norrington wants him alive you morons."  
  
"Where are we going? The Pearl's on the other side," Will panted as Jack forced him to keep running once they were outside.  
  
"Yes, and so are the rest of their gang, we need to hide!" Jack pulled him across the street to the first vacant store he could find. It was midnight in the middle of east-bum-fuck where could they hide, the cornfields?  
  
"Wal-Mart?" Will asked, unsure. "How will we get in?"  
  
"Where there's a window there's a way I always say," Jack said distractedly as he used his own gun to shoot the lock to the back door. He could hear their attackers gaining on them, being aided by choppers and reinforcements. "Here's the plan, we split up. They can't find us both in here. As soon as you see an opening, get as far away as possible. I'll try to lead them away, or at least take a few of them out and then I'll come find you later." Will shook his head, fear clouding his eyes at the thought of separation.  
  
"What if they kill you?! I don't want you dying because of me—please. Let's stay together!" Jack shook his head and pulled Will away from the entrance as he heard the choppers stopping.  
  
"You have to. I'll be fine."  
  
"I can't leave you!" Will whispered, a tear falling down his face. Jack felt his own eyes burning at the thought of never looking into those beautiful brown eyes again. "Please don't—" Will was cut off by Jack's lips pressed passionately against his own. He could feel moisture on his cheek and realized Jack was crying too, but couldn't believe it.  
  
"I will find you," he breathed. They parted just as the men entered the store. Jack pushed Will behind a clothing rack and ran in the opposite direction, knocking over merchandise as he went. Will backed up and hid under the clothing as he watched the men file in and follow Jack's trail. He could feel his heart breaking and had to cover his mouth to hold in the grief he felt at watching his lover sacrifice so much for him.  
  
"Split up and find them, boys. They can't go far." Kohler ordered, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Like a bird in a cage..."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Muwahahahaa! How many of you want my blood now? I know, evil, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Oh and Sara, I listened to Tea Party: Walking Wounded whilst writing this.   
  
(1)La Quinta: the lovely motel my buddy and I stayed at whilst in Florida. They're actually pretty nifty. The bathroom is weird in that the sink is in the other room, but hey, free coffee in the lobby! I turned their towels pink with my hair! Sorry housekeeping!

(2)7/11: It's a Convenience Store here in the States. I don't know if they're nation wide, but basically you can get any sort of food that's bad for you, ciggies, milk, soda, and then the bare necessities like bread, combos and chocolate.

(3)One Percenters: Okay, this is a bit of Biker History. grins Anyhoo, when Harley's first came out they had a pretty bad rap, or at least Bikers did in general because everyone thought Bikers were these mean, nasty criminals... like pitbulls! So one of the big companies put out an ad or something that said only about 1% of Harley owners were actually outlaws. So since then all the outlaws have been called one percenters. Get it? shrugs I don't know... I thought it was cool so I worked it in.


	5. ch25

Title: Leave Me Lying Here (25/?) 08/23/03  
  
Author: Lydia NightShade )  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will; Ana Maria/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Swearing, angst, some blood, femslash a little.  
  
Disclaimer: HA! I own nothing! I'm a pathetic college student that can't seem to stop writing gay porn! LoL! It's a sickness really....or an obsession....hmmmm. The title is a line from the Veruca Salt song Volcano Girls. I don't own that either I just think it goes well with the fic and I love Veruca Salt!  
  
Beta: Mistaya and Mike  
  
Feedback: purdy please?  
  
Summary: Will gets caught and our resident Lesbians have some revenge.  
  
Author's Notes: "Okay, reality check: Liz is in the trunk of this car and she is dead, and that is a sad, fucked up thing, but you are going to go into that school and strut your shit down the hall like everything is peachy-fucking-keen, got it?!" One of my favorite quotes from Jawbreaker, plus they play Volcano Girls at the beginning so naturally I had to write more of this story. I'm locked up in my sister's apartment with two insane animals and nothing to do but drink... god I love vacation! does happy drunken dance I just hope the chapter don't get too violent... I do that when I'm intoxicated and left to my own devices evil giggle  
  
Author's Notes 2: La de da... um music, yes... that would be For You by The Calling and Walking Wounded again... I was listening to one of the CD's Sara made me... on and off.  
  
"Split up and find them, a hefty prize to the one that catches the brat." Kohler said as his men spread out like locusts around the store. They heard a loud crash on their right and ran after it. Will remained hidden in the clothes rack, watching as they fell for Jack's diversion. He chewed on the sleeve cuff of his t-shirt nervously, waiting for his opportune moment to make for the door.  
  
"Over there!" one of the goons shouted, and Will saw more boots disappearing down the main aisle. He waited a few moments, until he thought they were all gone before he slowly emerged from the clothing rack, looking around wide-eyed for any sign of his attackers. He didn't see anyone so he crawled out and headed for the door. They had managed to get pretty far into the store before they had to part.  
  
Limping along as fast he could, clutching his ribs and looking around wildly he hurried for the door that seemed so close. He was only a few feet away when a tall, dark haired, scruffy biker stepped out from behind a display and blocked his path. Will stopped suddenly, frozen in shock and looking like a deer in headlights. The man smirked lecherously and started to head towards the terrified teen.  
  
"Shit!" Will snapped out of his shock, turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He could hear the footfalls of his pursuer close behind, making his heart ring in his ears. He yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted his battered body, trying to get free. It worked. The sudden turn caused them both to slip and then fall to the floor. Will recovered quickly and started running again. They had somehow made it into the auto supply section.  
  
"You can't hide, little boy!" the man roared, chasing after the panicked teenager.  
  
Will bobbed and weaved between the aisles looking for somewhere to hide. He slipped behind a display and waited for the scruffy man to run down another aisle before he proceeded to head in the opposite direction. Will searched the aisles looking for something that he could use as a weapon for defense.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Will gasped as he saw those piercing eyes staring him down and charging for him. The only thing he could see that might prove useful was a can of Ice Melt. He grabbed it, pulled the tab and sprayed. His attacker screamed as Will sprayed the chemical right in his eyes then he lobbed the can straight at the man's groin before taking off.  
  
"You little bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" the man screeched as he wiped furiously at his burning eyes.  
  
Will's breathing was frantic as he searched for someplace to hide. He had just pissed off one of the biggest men he'd ever seen... what the hell was he thinking?! He had to suppress a scream as he heard the man rounding the corner. He looked up and saw the sign for the dressing room and bolted into it.  
  
Once inside he made his way to the final stall and closed the door as much as he could without it being obvious. All he could do was pray he wouldn't be found. His ribs were killing him and he needed a break. Just as he thought he was safe he heard the dressing room door squeak open. He held his breath and pulled his feet up onto the tiny seat attached to wall, huddled in the corner like a frightened child.  
  
"I know you're here, poppet... come out, come out wherever you are," the man's eerie, gravely voice called out. Will covered his mouth, feeling his entire body tremble as the steps got closer and closer. He heard the man checking each and every stall, deliberately going slow so as to taunt Will and make the teen practically piss himself. "Only one more door, kid..." Will whimpered slightly in fear as he heard the stall next to him being opened.  
  
Dark, muddy boots appeared in front of the stall he was hiding in and Will felt his blood run cold. The door started to squeak open and he flew at it, slamming it shut with the power of his body.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Will screeched without thinking. He heard his attacker laughing before the door was forced open, sending his slight form flying into the wall. The man was on him in a matter of seconds, pinning him against the mirror. "Ahhh!" Will moaned, as he felt the other man's weight crushing him against the wall. "Get off me!" He pushed with all his might, but the other man was stronger and he couldn't escape.  
  
He froze when he felt soft touches on his neck and thigh. Then he panicked and started to struggle harder, but he was pinned in place by the other man's body. When he felt the man sniffing his hair he wanted to cry.  
  
"Stop it!" he snarled, throwing his head back so that he smashed his skull into the man's nose.  
  
His captor cried out in pain, but didn't let him go. Instead he smashed Will's face into the mirror, cracking it and cutting into Will's flesh. When the teen felt hands groping him he kicked his leg up and back as hard as he could, nailing the asshole right in his balls. Will relished the pained scream he caused and pushed again with all his might. This time it worked and he got free.  
  
Will tried to run out of the stall but he was caught, again, by his pant leg as his abuser lay on the floor, holding his groin. The man yanked on Will's ankle causing the teen to fall on his stomach. Will kicked at his head, but his leg was caught by the man and soon he had Will pinned beneath him. Before he could call out for help his mouth was covered up by his attacker's hand. Now he was completely helpless and terrified.  
  
"No one makes a fool out of me. My only orders were to keep you alive... it said nothing about /how/ alive." The malicious grin that spread across his captor's face made Will shake in fear. He wanted to cry, but he refused to give in to the childish reaction.  
  
Will cried out in pain when the older man pressed on his side, applying pressure directly to his injured ribs. His captor raised his eyebrows in epiphany then smiled evilly, pressing on the same spot again, eliciting another pained scream. Tears of pain leaked out from Will's tightly closed eyes, his breathing deep and frantic.  
  
"Got a soft spot, eh? How convenient for me." Will glared hatred at him, swinging his fist at the big, brutish face, but his fist was caught and squeezed. He moaned in pain and tried to pull away. "You can't win with me, little boy. I'm bigger, stronger, and much more experienced." With that said he backhanded Will, splitting the teen's lip and dazing him. "I'll teach you the meaning of pain!" the man snarled, grabbing Will by the neck and lifting him up, causing the teen to gasp for air before he was violently thrown against the far wall.  
  
His attacker gave him no time to recover and was on him once again, kicking him in the stomach. He then punched him in the eye sending a stab of shredding pain through Will's head. Will moaned and rolled into a ball, desperately trying to protect himself. His face was bloodied and he coughed up a small portion of blood.  
  
Will tried to crawl away, but it didn't work. The biker stomped on his back, pinning him to the floor. Will could feel the blood falling down his chin and his vision began to blur. A final blow to the nape of his neck and he passed out. The biker laughed, looking down at Will's prone form. He licked his lips in delight and started to unzip his pants when Kohler came in.  
  
"The fuck did you do?! Norrington doesn't like damaged goods!" he shouted, looking at the bloodied teen. "You fucking idiot. If I go down for this I'm taking you with me." The other man growled, but let Will go. Kohler was above him and he had to obey.  
  
"Sorry... he sprayed me in the face with something and I guess I lost my cool." Kohler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Just get him out of here before you fuck something else up!"  
  
The other man snarled but did as told, lifting Will up into his arms and following Kohler. "We can use the brat to flush out Sparrow too."  
  
Will moaned at Jack's name, but didn't awaken. He felt as though he were in a parallel universe, floating between the world of dreams and that of reality. All he knew was that he felt immense pain and someone was moving him against his will.  
  
"No..." he mumbled, moving slightly, but his captors ignored him.  
  
Jack bobbed and weaved throughout the racks and aisles of the Wal- Mart, listening for any signs that he was still being followed. He had several of the bikers right on his tail, even managed go take out a few, but suddenly they disappeared. Thinking that he had lost them he was now trying to get outside and find Will. He kept a watchful eye out as he slunk around, finally making it to the men's room. Once inside he crawled out the window and slid down the wall, grunting slightly at the impact.  
  
He was about to run back to the Black Pearl when he turned the corner he saw them, Norrington's men. He staggered and eeped in shock for a moment, but managed to duck back behind without them seeing him. Poking his head around the corner he saw them getting back on their choppers, heavy one person... Will.  
  
"Shit!" he whispered harshly. How had they found him?! Will was still semi-conscious and struggling. Jack saw the blood running down the teen's chin and saw the bruises forming on Will's eyes and felt his heart wrench. What had they done to his precious baby? He wanted to run up to them, gun blazing, and rip them all to shit for daring to harm his baby, but that wouldn't do anyone a damn bit of good.  
  
"Let me go!" Will moaned, pulling against the restraints that bound his hands behind his back.  
  
The men laughed at him as they tossed him around, punching and groping equally. Jack was torn between grief and pride. He hated seeing Will in that position, but he was so proud of the way the teen was handling it. He wasn't lying down and taking it or crying like he used to. Will was pushing back, as best he could anyway. If he could, Jack would have given the teen props for it.  
  
"Norrington's going to have a lot of fun with this one, eh?" the bruiser from the bathroom laughed, picking up the tiny teen and putting him on his bike. He grabbed Will by his curls and jerked his head back violently, running his tongue up the teen's throat, as he groped him mercilessly.  
  
"Fuck you! Ahhhh!" he screamed as his hair was yanked again. He felt the sharp, cold edge of metal pressed against his exposed, supple flesh and mewled in fear. He still struggled, but not as violently.  
  
"Don't move, little boy, don't move... I'll slit your pretty throat and fuck your corpse right in front of you parents if you move one inch," he hissed into Will's ear causing the teen to tremble. "Not so tough now are we?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Snake. Norrington is not a man to fuck with."  
  
Will swallowed nervously as he sensed the rage in his captor through his body movements. He wasn't sure if the man was going to listen, but then the metal was removed after a few tense moments. Will sighed with relief, panting from his pent-up fear.  
  
"Just you wait, punk... I'm coming for you, know that."  
  
Will turned and looked at the taller man fearfully, but said nothing. He was /really/ in the shit now. What was he going to do? He jumped as the gang started up their choppers and revved the engines.  
  
"Jaaaaack!" he screamed before a piece of tape was slapped over his mouth. He continued to call for the biker as they sped off into the night. Will never noticed the silent shadow that slinked out from behind the store, heading furiously back to the Seven-Eleven to get the Pearl.  
  
The music pounded in Second Skin as the mass of bodies on the dance floor blended together to become one mass of grinding human flesh. Neurotic Fish (1) blasted over the loudspeakers, appeasing the masses and making them dance even harder. In the middle of it all were Liz and Ana Maria, making even the straight girls wet with their show.  
  
"Quite an audience, luv, let's not disappoint them." Ana purred, running her hands down Liz's hips to nestle them at her lover's leather clad crotch as they rubbed up against each other.  
  
Liz moaned, turning her head and kissing the older woman seductively, fully aware of the onlookers. She giggled when they were done. 'I never have this much fun at home.' she thought, 'I may never go back.' She turned and snaked her way down Ana's body until she was practically on her knees before shooting back up, smiling like a nymph.  
  
"And you wanted to stay home — tsk tsk," she teased, biting Ana's bottom lip playfully. "This is /way/ more fun." Ana laughed, and pulled Lizzie closer, enjoying all the jealous looks she got from everyone else, guys and girls alike. They all wanted Liz, but only /she/ got to take the young beauty home.  
  
Ana Maria blew one of her old enemies a kiss as she watched him jerking off in the corner at the sight of the two beauties molesting each other on the dance floor. "I think I see your Romeo," she said maliciously, watching as Sergio slunk around in the corners, looking for prey.  
  
"Where?" Lizzie asked excitedly, but looking around casually. Ana nodded in his direction and Liz turned so she could see him. "Ah, yes... my old flame—dirty rotten bastard," she seethed, rubbing her ass against Ana's crotch. "I want him."  
  
"I bet he won't even recognize you, I mean last time you were wearing something out of the Sears catalogue and now you're a bondage beauty." They both snickered, the thought of his reaction making them cackle in delight.  
  
"Let's go catch our prey." Liz smirked over her shoulder before sauntering over to her attempted rapist.  
  
"Hey stranger... what's your pleasure?" She asked in her most sultry voice, propping her right foot on the side of his chair and giving him quite the show. He looked her up and down and licked his lips.  
  
"Anything you want, Mistress." Liz grinned evilly and leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. "Follow me to the ladies room and you'll find out exactly what I want from you, slave." With that she turned and left, giving Ana a secret look before heading to the loo. They had big stalls in there with doors that went all the way to the ground so that no one could see what happened inside them.  
  
A few minutes later Sergio followed her, a look of excitement on his face. He was already hard just at the thought of this mysterious woman forcing him down on the toilet and then rubbing her pussy all over his face.  
  
Lizzie walked into the bathroom, hissing at the other girls to make them leave. When Sergio showed up she led him into the first stall, curling her finger in an inviting manner. She sat on the top of the toilet, spreading her legs and licking her lips wantonly, watching Ana Maria sneak up behind him silently.  
  
"Well, Mistress...what's my punishment, I've been a really naughty boy." Liz smiled.  
  
"I know," she growled, kicking him in the face and sending him reeling back into Ana Maria's waiting arms. He cried out, but Ana smothered it with her bandana, shoving it in his mouth before she forced him to sit on the toilet, spread eagle. He screamed into the gag, but no one would hear it over the music. When he laid eyes on Ana he scowled and tired to kick her.  
  
"Now, now Sergio, that's no way to treat a lady." He muttered curses at them, but it didn't matter.  
  
"You don't remember me do you, lover?" Liz asked, a touch of arrogance to her voice. "Grey sweater, blue jeans, big old bandage on my head... attempted rape, ring any bells?" He looked at them as if trying to remember and that made Liz laugh even harder.  
  
"Wow, do it so much you can't even remember your victims. That's not very nice. A woman always likes to be remembered when she's raped. How many poor young girls have you tortured?"  
  
"He's got a reputation around here, and that's pretty bad." Ana added. "I just don't know /what/ we're going to do with you, Sergio."  
  
"I know! He wanted to know what I'm into... well I like eunuchs myself," she said with a dangerous tone to her voice. Sergio's eyes bugged out and he renewed his struggles. Without another word, Liz pulled out a small pocketknife and sliced open his pants, exposing his genitals. "Aw, come on, /baby/, it's all in good fun." She laughed at his obvious fear, watching his thighs tremble.  
  
"I'm just gonna cut it off. What do you think, darling?" she asked Ana Maria. The biker chick looked at Sergio and grinned.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
He screamed for all he was worth as he watched Liz raise the knife and then plunge it down into his ball sack. He twitched and then passed out. Liz took the knife out and ran out of the stall. Ana pulled out her bandana and followed. Liz was shaking at the mirror, washing the knife off.  
  
"What's wrong, Lizzie-babes?"  
  
"I... I can't believe I just did that... I'm not like that... I don't hurt people, even if he was a rapist... I-I just don't know."  
  
"He'll live, which is more than he deserves. You're still a good person. You're just not a victim anymore."  
  
"But I can't just go around doing this every time some man pisses me off... I don't know... I just don't feel right..."  
  
"It's okay Lizzie. I know what type of person you are, and I know what I would have done to him and believe me... you went easy on him."  
  
Liz smiled shyly, looking at Ana in the mirror. "Well... I have to admit a part of me did like it, and I do feel better knowing he won't be hurting any other women."  
  
"That's how the world is, unfortunately. It's twisted and sick. You just do what you have to survive." Liz sighed and leaned into Ana Maria. "Let's go back to the hotel," Ana cooed, hugging the younger woman closely. Elizabeth just nodded silently, sniffling slightly and putting the knife back in her boot. She wasn't proud of herself, but she was satisfied.  
  
Norrington stood in a small dark room, slowly smoking a cigarette and playing with a small garden snake. He made kissy faces at it and petted it as if it was a kitten. His attention was drawn away from the snake by the muffled scream coming from the corner of the room. He looked up to see two of his most trusted men, Gillette and Gibbs torturing another man who was bound to a chair. The poor soul looked terrible, bloodied and gagged, panting for dear life. Norrington put the snake back in its cage and walked over slowly, smiling disarmingly.  
  
"Oh my dear Cotton, why must you torture yourself like this? Simply tell me what I want and I'll let you go. You and your parrot can walk right out of here. Simply tell me where Sparrow would be hiding and I'll let you go." Cotton twitched and moaned in pain, but shook his head in refusal.  
  
"Very well, Gibbs, remove his fingernails." As Gibbs approached, a malicious smile on his face, Cotton screamed, begging from behind the gag that he wanted to talk. "Hold!" Norrington ordered, holding up his hand. Gibbs growled in disappointment, but did as told. "Remove his gag." Gillette ripped it off, causing more pain to the old man.  
  
"I don't know his exact location, I swear!" Cotton cried. He had been tortured for three days and nights with no time to sleep with very little water and absolutely no food. He was wearing down and Norrington knew it. He cried piteously, slumping in his chair. "All I know is that he never uses the same name and he usually stays in shitty motels. If he's not with Ana Maria then I don't know where he would be."  
  
"What of the boy?" Gibbs asked, the lust clear in his eyes. Cotton shrugged.  
  
"He would disguise him—that's all I know." Norrington looked at him curiously, reading the man's body language to see if he was indeed telling the truth or just saying something to keep himself from more torture. He was about to answer when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Oh! Pardon me, business calls, you know how it is I'm sure," he said charmingly, turning and going back to the cage with the several snakes inside. He always had a passion for the reptiles. "Yes, this better be good news or someone's going to die," he sang.  
  
"It's me, sir. We've got the boy." A malicious grin spread over the criminal's face as he imagined the beautiful boy in the pictures finally in his possession. Soon he would have the youth underneath him, writhing in either agony or ecstasy—it didn't really matter to him.  
  
"And Sparrow?" There was a pause.  
  
"Well, when we caught the boy we figured it was best not to risk losing him... so we didn't pursue him. I thought you could use the boy against him—they do seem so very close after all." Norrington pursed his lips in thought and nodded.  
  
"All right. I'll let it slide, but only because you've given me a woody, well done Kohler, you can live. I'll fly out there immediately." With that he hung up and turned back to Cotton. "Good news. I don't need you anymore. I've got the boy and soon Sparrow will follow so you're free to go." Cotton smiled in relief, sobbing at the sheer joy of getting his life back.  
  
"You're free," Norrington said wistfully, pulling out his handgun and shooting Cotton right between the eyes before the man even knew what was going on. The elderly gentleman slumped forward, his blood still dripping. "Do something with that parrot of his... it's terribly annoying. And arrange my private jet to fly me to the Midwest." he ordered dismissively, waving his hand. "Such a headache. Fetch me a prostitute, a pretty one, young, male... and make sure he's a nobody in case I want something a little... shall we say... rough." He grinned and exited the room, going back upstairs to his bedroom to await his pretty new fuck toy.  
  
"Life is so easy when you're evil," he hummed, waving his hands as if conducting a chorus.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Okay another cliffie, but I'm drunk... so you should be amazed I got this far man, buwahahhaaa! I hate the sticks! But it was so cool, whilst driving up here I saw a bike that looked just like how I imagined Jack's only it was the wrong colors and there was no Jolly Roger flag, but it had the flames on the tank and all and oh it was beautiful. Almost jumped out the car! Which would have been bad because I was driving... Okay, I'm off to write some of my LOTR WIP because I'm watching ROTK!  
  
Cheryl he was misunderstood man! cries over Boromir I did the one knee thing... I miss you! Dude, you know you've hit a low when the DOG looks at you weird after licking her own ass for five minutes... takes another Smirnoff TO GONDOR!!  
  
(1) I just realized I have no number things but I wanted to make a note about the castration scene: That was a bit of my angry side that comes out when I'm being a hermit which I am this weekend July 16, 2004... so yeah. Do I think rapists deserve it? Yes. Would I like to do it to all those assholes that have hurt my friends and family? Hell fucking yes! Do I think everyone should go out and do that? No. Is this what feminism is about? No. It's just my issues. I'm not defending rapists, but I've found vigilante justice is rarely a good thing in real life, but in fics and movies it kicks ass!  
  
And now I go to write some Arlego goodness... oh Faramir I love thee... and Eowyn... NOW THAT'S WHAT A FEMINIST LOOKS LIKE!! POWER TO THE OVARIES! 


End file.
